gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Henrique Bardas
Henrique Bardas is a character in the GTA IV era, appearing in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Biography Henrique and his constant companion Armando Torres, are two of Luis' oldest friends, the trio are said to have grown up together, gone to school together, and got in a lot of trouble together. While Luis has left Northwood for the success he found working with Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince, Armando and Henrique remained in the barrio where they are still often found hustling on the streets if Northwood. With Luis not around as often, the trio has become a duo in which Henrique fills the role of dumb muscle to Armando's brains. Henrique is said to not be very bright, but what he lacks in brains he makes up for with toughness, skill with a weapon, and dependability. Henrique provides Luis with vehicles as well as backup on certain missions. He tried to get a job at Burger Shot where his IQ allowed him to be a dishwasher, unfortunately, Burger Shot has no dishes to wash ('It's all polystyrene" says Armando). With the help of Luis, 'Rique and Armando start a drug empire which they build up by ambushing drug convoys, stealing stashes and raiding deals. Personality *Henrique's IQ is said to be 76, and is thereby considered borderline retarded. He seems to show this in the story, as he tends to speak rather slowly with simple words and has difficulty operating technological devices. Having no chances for a normal job, the only way for him to get some money is to help Armando in his street hustling and ripping other dealers off. Throughout the game Henrique speaks somewhat slowly, it becomes apparent that he may not be school smart, but he's intelligent enough to know what is right and wrong. Henrique shows some bit of disdain for Armando always trying to be with and control him, and often tells Luis in secrecy, that Armando annoys him somtimes. Although usually when Armando insults Luis, be it accusations of being gay, or abandoning his friends, Henrique usually joins in. The situation works opposite in some situations, when Luis makes fun of Armando, Henrique will side with Luis. On friend activities Henrique will often state that he'd like to settle down, get married, and have a family one day. Despite the fact that he's legally retarded, he's still a good earner, and a loyal friend to Armando and Luis. Trivia *Although Henrique has the same last name as Roman Bellic's girlfriend, Mallorie Bardas, it is unlikely that they are related. *He, Luis, and Armando have had relationships with Carmen Ortiz. *Henrique is one of a few characters without an entry in the LCPD database, despite having committed criminal acts. *One of the reasons Henrique and Armando give for remaining in ''The Heights ''is to continue hitting on the college girls in the area. They've apparently been doing this since the summer of 1999. *Henrique apparently slept with a librarian who worked at a college during the summer of '99. Luis claims he, "fucked her glasses right off her face...". He also had a relationship with Luis' sister, Leta Lopez-Wilkinson. *Henrique often repeats the words of Armando and uses swear words at random. This is presented in the first mission, "I Luv LC", when he states he has an IQ of 76 and adds "motherfucker" after some time without provocation. *Henrique bears resemblance to Lenny Santos, a member of the bachata group Aventura. Glitch *When Luis calls Henrique for a car, he will be driving that car while Armando will be driving a black Cavalcade behind him. Henrique will exit the car you request and then enter the Cavalcade. As soon as he closes the door when he is in, he reopens it and exits the car. He is then just a random ped. Armando, however, still drives away in the Cavalcade. Bardas, Henrique Bardas, Henrique Bardas, Henrique